


Bury A Friend (I Wanna End Me)

by ghostlygone



Series: Dark AU's [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Ava Paige Is Good, Dark, Fast Reflexes, Multi, Newt is alive, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rachel is alive, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), Telepathy, Teresa Is Alive, The Maze Trials Killed Most Of Their Humanity, blowing up buildings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlygone/pseuds/ghostlygone
Summary: There are twelve left at the end of everything. Twelve Immunes. And a whole world. They had lied. They had said the world was dead. That there were only a few people left. That mutated supernaturals had taken over. That the mutated had lost their minds. That they were out to kill everything. But the world is alive. There are billions of people. And they have families? But first they need to get away from WICKED.Or, only 12 people survive the Maze Trials, but they lose a piece of themselvesOr, the Dark Teen Wolf x Maze Runner Crossover AU Nobody wanted
Relationships: Aris Jones/Rachel (Maze Runner), Harriet/Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes & Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Dark AU's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569445
Comments: 17
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

WICKED is good.

At least, WICKED is good for Hunters.

WICKED is bad.

At least, WICKED is bad for the supernatural.

WICKED is smart.

At least, WICKED is smart to the people who despise different.

WICKED is crazy.

At least, WICKED is crazy to any sane person.

WICKED is here.

At least, WICKED will always be here, haunting people.

WICKED is gone.

At least, the organisation is.

* * *

At the end of everything, there are twelve people left.

At least, there are twelve survivors.

The people they were before are long gone.

At the end of everything, there is nothing left.

At least, over ten years of research is gone in that explosion.

At the end of everything, hundreds didn't make it.

At least, there are hundreds of families out there.

Each with shattered hearts.

At the end of everything, the police, the FBI, the army, anyone they can get, are there.

At least, there's flashing lights and people in uniforms with weapons running about.

At the end of everything, twelve people stand huddled in the centre, refusing to let go of one another.

At least, there are twelve people who won't go further than a meter away from the others in their group.

At the end of everything, four families sit in a waiting room full of other families waiting for their children.

At least, those four families are waiting for their children.

The other fifty are waiting for the news of their child's death, although none of them know that yet.

At the end of everything, tears are shed and blood spilt.

At least, those who still have more than a flicker of humanity in their souls shed tears.

* * *

But before the end of everything, twelve people escape an unescapable place.

Before the end of everything, twelve people blow up buildings not caring who is inside them.

Before the end of everything, twelve people lose their trust, their hope, their mercy and, inevitably, most of their humanity.

Before the end of everything, a single person sits at their desk and smiles to themselves.

Before the end of everything, a single person writes up a note. An explanatory note.

Before the end of everything, a single person creates a little treasure hunt.

Before the end of everything, a single person presses a small, single button that changes the course of the twelve people's lifes.

Before the end of everything, a single person pulls the gun out of their desk drawer and fires a single shot.

That single person goes by the unfortunate name of Ava Paige.


	2. Your Children Are Handcuffed For A Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Survivors.

They have been sitting in the waiting room for close to an hour when a nurse comes in. She tells them that there are only twelve survivors out of the five hundred test subjects and the two thousand people who were working for WICKED. It is a shock to their system. It reminds them that their child could be lying among the rubble.

In the waiting room, there are fifty four families, the families of the last sixty people put into Maze A and Maze B. The waiting room is big, but it feels crowded, what with all the extra people in it. Only four of these families need our attention, the other fifty are irrelevant. Not completely, but just enough that we can ignore them. Lets take a quick walk, shall we?

The first family we come to is the Hughes family. They're a little broken, but not so much that they need to be fixed. There's a Mother, Lyla Hughes, who has been a little chipped since her son was taken. But she'll be okay in fifteen minutes or so. That's when she'll see her son for the first time in two years. Her daughter, Alexandra, is only eight. Alex has been chipped for a year. She doesn't really remember her brother, she just has hazy dreams of strong arms twirling her about, of a deep chuckle bursting out of a mouth, of a freckled face. She's been chipped since her mother was admitted to hospital. Alex is not sure why she was, but we do. Lyla was admitted after she fainted at work. It came out that she hadn't eaten anything in days. Lyla's a little cracked on the inside, too.

The second family is the Reed family. They're a little more broken than the Hughes'. Cassandra Reed, the mother, is more cracked than she lets on. Of her five children-three adopted, one has died of overdose, and one has been kidnapped. Her second eldest, Dominic, has just left home and she doesn't want to admit it, but she misses him. With her today are the two youngest. They're identical twins, Jason and Morgan, and they are both a little chipped. They're the normal amount of chipped someone gets when two of their siblings have 'gone away'.   
The twins are confused. They're thirteen and being dragged to a hospital. They were adopted right after Cassandra's only daughter was taken, so they never knew her, and were never told what happened. They can't wait to meet her, but they're smart, and know she'll be different from what their mother remembers her as. Their father is there too, standing at the edge of the room, as if overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people. His name is Christopher and he has been cracked since he was ten. His mother died when he was eleven, leaving him in the care of his alcoholic father, who died in a car crash a year later. He ran away, to a foster family who got away with mistreating him. It's why he and Cassandra have so many children, to give them a safe place, so it shattered a part of him when Seb overdosed four years ago.

The third family is the Nelson family. They're probably the least broken of all the families in the room. Maisie Nelson is by far the bubbliest person you will meet in this book. She is always smiling, always humming along under her breath, always bouncing along happily. She was dented when she learned her daughter had been kidnapped. Her husband, Oli, is the self-proclaimed happiest person in this state. He is the quite sort of happy, the one where their eyes are sparkling with joy, the corners of their lips quirking up slightly. He was also dented when his only child was kidnapped. They are probably the most exited in this room. All the others have a dim flame burning in their chests, but there is always a shadow lurking, waiting to douse the flame. These two have never known of such a shadow, have lived their whole lives as if it was the last time they would ever do it.

The fourth and final family is the most broken. It is also the biggest, or the smallest, depending how you look at it. Of actual family it contains one person only. The father, John Stilinski, is the Sheriff of this town. Beacon Hills, the rest of the families think the sign said. John lost his wife, Claudia, eleven years ago and is still not over her (a little glimpse into the future shows he never will be fully over her). He lost his son almost four years ago now, and truths about his life before he was kidnapped have come to light.

The extended family is made of many people. There are eleven here today. Not here here, in the waiting room. No, they all went down to the cafeteria to eat. They are growing after all. Scott is the leader. He was Johns son's best friend before he got kidnapped. They had been since they were four. Scott hopes he survived. Lydia was also close to him. She was his crush 'since third freaking grade' and they had been close friends, almost crossing the line, before he disappeared. She has faith in him, even when not many others do. Allison is Scott's ex-girlfriend and also one of the Sheriff's son's best friends. She knows him as well as Lydia despite knowing him for less time. She knows he is strong, despite his overall appearance. She knows he will come back. Malia is his ex-girlfriend. He was the first person to ever look after her and he taught her how to live. She knows that he is weak compared to the rest of them, but she also knows that he is smarter than almost anybody.

Derek Hale was known for murder a few years before the Stilinski kid went missing. He was framed by Scott. He is the oldest of all of them, but is still bitter and cold about his family. They were all murdered when he was a child. He didn't exactly like the kid, but they were almost friends. He hopes, for the sake of the others, that he's okay. Jackson is not here of his own free will. He was dragged here by his new boyfriend, Isaac. Jackson was an asshole for the years before he moved away. He is sure that Stilinski wouldn't recognise him. He hopes he comes back, if only to keep everyone else happy. Isaac didn't know him well at all, but he knows it would lift the dark cloud that had settled over Beacon Hills in the past four years. He wants him back. Kira, the last member, is also Scott's ex-girlfriend. She knew him, but not well. She always knew him as HimAndLydia, they were always together. She wanted to get to know him, and lift the mood of the entire group. She needed him to be okay.

The group were all broken, some more than others. Most of Derek, for example, was shattered. And only a small bit of Jackson is dented. They all fit together and help each other to heal. They are fixed, together.

Lets go back to the waiting room now. We are standing next to the Sherriff's chair. It is the one closest to the lift. He is slumped backwards, hat on his knees and bags under his eyes. He has just called to tell the group that they are bringing in the survivors. The room is quieting now, everyone settling down. This part of the hospital is closed today, so they can move the survivors easily between places. They don't know what to expect. For all they know, they could be mental.

The group have reached the top of the stairs and are now walking towards the Sherriff. They stand down the corridor from him, not wanting to overwhelm him. Scott and Lydia continue walking, going to sit either side of him. Lydia grabs his hand and squeezes softly before resting her head on his shoulder. She has become almost a daughter to him, making sure he eats, sleeps, does normal human functions. Sometimes she stays with him until he's asleep, knowing that when his son comes back, he wants to see John healthy. Scott just sits and waits, keeping the other two company.

The nurse comes in again, this time to tell them that almost all the tests are done, and they will be up in a minute. Nobody takes notice of the fact she says tests. Nobody apart from us. They are important tests. They tell the doctors if anything is wrong with the survivors. However important they are, however, is not enough to change the fact that they are doing the wrong tests. They are seeing if anything physically is wrong. They have nothing broken, therefore they are fine. No. They have been through too much to be fine. They have trauma, shared trauma. They will have nightmares, and they will have panic attacks, and they with have bad, bad days. But the most important thing is that they are not human. Not anymore. But nobody else knows this yet, so lets just keep this to ourselves.

The lift dings, and suddenly it is silent, apart from my pencil and your footsteps, but nobody knows we're there, so we're fine. The lift doors slide open and its almost as if there's suspenseful music playing. But there's not, because this is life, not a movie. The doors are finally open, and out walk four army officers. They are armed to the teeth. Three of the four are holding large boxes, filled to the brim with weapons. Guns, knives, grenades, bombs. They walk over to the Sherriff, who stands up and you can see the tiredness in his very being. He speaks then and his voice is dry and hoarse.

"What are these?"

"Weapons, Sir. We found them with the survivors, Sir." The soldier not carrying a box relays. It's amazing how quickly everyone starts talking again, murmuring about how the survivors, their children, were found with hundreds of weapons. The children can't seem to decide if its because their kidnapped siblings children are mentally unstable or because they were scared. We know its neither. Scott stands, hurrying over to the group, obviously going to tell them something. Lydia is about to, but she see's how her almost adopted dad looks, and she decides to stand with him, holding him up. No one quite seems to understand it. They seem to be rejecting the idea, even the Sherriff. They're wondering how the soldiers could mistake their sweet, lovely child to even be capable of holding a weapon, let alone use it. Because all the knives in the boxes are covered in blood, all the guns have been use. Only the grenades and the bombs haven't yet been used.  
The soldiers get the order to take the weapons for examination through their walkie-talkies. They march off, leaving an uneasy crowd behind them. Lydia helps John sit down, as if he is an old, old man, and Alex is trying to hold Lyla up, although it isn't hard.

The lift dings again, and once again the room goes silent instantly. The doors slide open to reveal two more soldiers, both who are armed to the teeth. They walk out and step to the side, one on either side of the lift's doors. The families can now see the other people in the lift. It is a big lift, one that is now holding fourteen people: two soldiers, a man, and eleven teens.

There are two teens at the front, I could introduce them to you, but you'll know them soon enough. Ones blonde, with a skinny frame and the other ones dark haired and has got big muscles. They are both handcuffed, and when the crowd realises it there's a sharp intake of breath. The group notices too, and they are very confused. Everyone had this perfect little image in their mind. Their child, who would be unharmed, would come running back to them, completely innocent. These children obviously aren't. The first two step out and move to the side to reveal the three standing behind them, two boys and a girl. They are also handcuffed, and their clothes are covered in blood. They walk out and the man and two girls behind them are equally as dirty, covered in rubble and hair flying wild. They step out and join the line that is slowly forming. They are all facing the crowd, and the crowd is searching desperately for their child in the handcuffed line. 

There are four children left in the elevator. The two we can see are a boy and a girl. The girl has wild red hair, braided but flying everywhere, the boy is covered in freckles and is extremely thin. The groups gaze stops on the freckled teen. Hope showing through their eyes. A second later their eyes drift off, the hope dimming in their eyes. He is obviously not who they wanted to see. They walk out, looking unconcerned. In fact, if we look closely, you can see none of them have even a flicker of worry or uncertainty in their eyes. The crowd have stopped scrutinizing the others and now their eyes wonder back to the lifts. You can hear the gasps as they take in the scene before them.

There is a boy and a girl. They are leaning against the back of the elevator, chatting and laughing as if they were having coffee. The girls hair is loose and wild, the boys is slightly rumpled. Both of them are absolutely covered in blood, from just below the shoulders down to their feet. There is rubble stuck to them, sticking to the dried blood. They stand there, continuing their conversation until the soldiers nudge them lightly with their guns. Immediately both spin round so they are back to back, and suddenly their handcuffs are off and the soldiers are lying on the floor, out cold while they high five and pick up the guns. The crowd looks horrified, but there is a shout in the silence.

"Oy! Shanks! Stop the showing off and get your asses over here."

Everyone turns towards the voice. The handcuffed kids know who it was, but the crowd is interested to see what happens. The girl and boy drop the guns, turning towards the crowd for the first time. A loud gasp is heard, its the group and the Sherriff, but nobody pays attention because the kids are so much more interesting. The pair saunter over towards the others.

"What? Are we showing you up?" The boy smirks.

"Yeah Minho, annoyed we got our cuffs off before you?" At this , the whole line of handcuffed children bring they're arms out in front of them, holding their cuffs. Which, if you remember, were on only a minute ago. At that the boy who the pair were talking to huffs.  
"Don't know what you're talking about. Besides, how many people did you pickpocket." The Asian boy brings his hands out in front of him, in them are five wallets, three key cards and a pair of car keys. The whole line goes into uproar at that, people shouting 'I didn't know we were playing that', 'what the hell Minho! That's my watch, you slinthead' and 'shuck you, slinthead, shuck you'. A punch is thrown then, we know its thrown by the redheaded girl, and suddenly there is a huge fight. The crowd just watches in horrified awe.

The soldiers rush over, them all and dragging them over to the chairs, handcuffing each person to a different chair. Once they are all settled, a nurse walks up to the front of the room, telling them that they may check if any of them are their children.   
Immediately, the Sherriff is walking to the boy who had taken out the guard.  
"Stiles?"

He looks so fragile, the Sherriff. Like he could break at any given second. The girl who took out the other guard leans over to talk to the boy.

"What the hell is a Stiles?"


	3. Six Months Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six Months Before...  
> To do list:  
> -Escape  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this chapter, but I'm not in the right mindset right now, so I'm really sorry. I'll probably come back and edit it later on though. Enjoy!
> 
> No Warnings

6 MONTHS BEFORE THE END OF EVERYTHING

"Right this way, please." As if they could do anything else. Yet another doctor had arrived that morning, and now they were ready to start poking at the two of them. The boy was pretty sure that this guy was a psychologist of some sort, he had seen books on how brains works being brought in. He knew that his and his best friend's brains were different. He even knew how, unlike the last fifty psychologists. Their frontal lobes were slightly more intricate, and therefore could store more information, meaning they were smarter than the average person. It also helped, however, that they had been pushed to the end of their abilities since they were seven. It bugged him that they were still being tested on, fifteen years later. And sure, they hadn't been tested all year for the first eleven years, but all day, everyday for both the Christmas _and_ Summer holidays? It was intense and completely unnecessary. Still, he wasn't going to complain, he had made the best friends he'll ever have here.

 _Why the_ shuck _are they doing more tests on us?_

Okay. Maybe he was going to complain. But can you blame him? He _is_ human, and humans were made for complaining.

_No idea. I wish they would just get them all done in one go though, we shouldn't have to go through these once a day._

_I know, its stupid. We escape from here tomorrow, whatever happens._

_Yeah, and I think I know how to... Although there is a small possibility of it not working_

_I'll take whatever it is. I just want to get out. Besides, you're always right._

_Okay, so you know how I used to set those loops up when we used to sneak out to meet the others?_

_Yeah?_

_I could do that again, but get rid of the traces that would lead back to us._

_Okay...That works..._

_Yeah, it should_

_Have I ever told you that you are the most amazing person I have ever met?_

_Yeah, but could you maybe say it again?_

He rolls his eyes. She's pushing, again, Because she knows he would do anything for her. And she seems to like holding that fact over his head. And sure, he would do almost anything for the rest the Gladers, but there are limits for each person, and he can't put a limit on her, not after everything she's done, and all the things she's gone through, with him.

_You're lucky you're my best friend Resa_

_And you're lucky you're mine, or you would be dead by now_

_I know... And to make up for all those times you saved my ass,..._

_Yes?_

He sighs, knowing he's going to regret this later. But he owes it to her, for being there for him the last couple of weeks. They had been seperated from the others and it really worried him, not knowing what was happening to them. She had been his rock. Is still his rock.

_You are the most amazing person I have ever met_

_Yes! Minho owes me twenty!_

_Seriously? You made a bet? Without me?_

_It was who could get you to repeat a compliment, me or him._

_And you won. Obviously. Why does he still make bets with you? You always win._

_I know, I have no idea. I'm pretty sure he lost all his brain cells when he got struck by the lightning in the scorch_

_Probably, not that he had many before_

_True_

He can feel her smiling softly, and smiles with her.

Opening the door, the assisstant gestured for them to walk inside. Once inside they were told by the assisstant to sit down. As they sat down in the plush chairs, the assisstant walked out, locking the door behind him.

_I wish they wouldn't lock all the doors behind them_

_Same, it makes me feel claustrophobic after the maze_

At that, Thomas grabbed Teresa's hand, a silent promise to stay with her, to look out for her. She squeezed it softly, a silent reply, telling him she would do the same for him. They sit there in silence for a few minutes, only the noise of the air conditioning breaking the quiet. Hearing the lock on the door click, they both turned round, in sync in everything they do. A man walked in, wearing a black leather jacket and jeans. He was facing away from them, locking the door, but he turned round soon enough and both of them sat straight up, hands clenched and faces blank.

"Ratman." Teresa hissed it, letting it slip through her teeth. Thomas could feel, in that space in him reserved for her, that she didn't mean to say it, but her mask didn't falter for a second. Ratman walked over, confident and smiling, his hands raised in mock greeting.

"Ahh, lovely to see you two again. I'm surprised Thomas, I thought A1's betrayal would last longer." At that, Thomas let his anger get the better of him.

"Her name is Teresa, and you obviously don't know me that well then." He was gritting his teeth now, unconsciously copying Teresa. 

"Oh Thomas, you really don't know much do you? I know everything there is to know about you. I know you hate blue, I know you try to avoid artificial food, I know you like a certain blonde, I know you can shoot a gun, I know that you're an expert at all types of weapons, I know that you don't mind killing, I know you don't like the supernatural, I know you hate me, I know you hate Ava Paige, I know you're the smartest person in WICKED and I know you're going to make the best hunter out of all of them lot. So really Thomas, I do know you." Thomas closes his eyes for a second and lets out a breath. Opening his eyes, the corners of his mouth twitch up slightly.

"Wow Ratman, you have done your research. I'm assuming you had somebody do it for you, as your too incapable? Or maybe lovely Ava demoted you and you have to do all your own work like a normal person? Although it's probably the first one, as you're just to dumb. Though who's to say what it is?" Feeling satisfied, Thomas leans back in his chair, relaxing the tiniest bit, and lets a smug smile slip onto his face. Teresa relaxes too, letting a smug smile of her own onto her face. Ratman is leaning forward in his chair, his face red and angry, all his muscles tensed up. He knows he can't reply to that, at least, not if he wants to keep his job. Anything he says would be either against the Chancellor or his colleagues, and Thomas knew how cold WICKED employees could be, he had worked for them for years after all. In fact, he was often the one acting cold to everyone else. The only people he had let in were Teresa, some of the gladers, Brenda and Jorge and a few girls from group B.

The pair watched as Ratman calmed himself, taking a few minutes for his face to return to the usual colour. Once he was - reasonably - calm, he looked at them again, looking into both their eyes as if he knew something they didn't, which was incredibly likely. Smiling like a predator, he tells them why he's here.

"Now, I've made this trip specially for you. Tomorrow morning, you will be going into surgery. We want to use your brains to make the cure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, to me this feels like it was a different writing style from the last two? Anyway, the present day storyline will be longer than the past storyline and they will be alternating chapters, so one present-day, one past, and then present-day again.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Not a Chapter

Hey guys,

Sorry I haven't been updating recently. I've lost a lot of motivation and my mental health isn't too good right now. I'm still trying to write, but I don't think I'll have another chapter up for a while. Thank you to everyone who's been reading this so far, and have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
